Who's to Say
by Pookyilicous
Summary: A Cloti Songfic. Who's to say that they don't belong together


**Well here is my first, Final Fantasy Songfic. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**The song is Vanessa Carlton's Who's to say.**

**And the Character's don't belong to me... But if they did I would make sure that there was no dilly dally involved in a relationship between the two. **

**Dedicated to My friends, as they are always there for me.

* * *

**

_**Stand up straight  
Do your trick  
Turn on the stars  
Jupiter shines so bright  
When you're around they tell us slow down,  
We're too young you need to grow  
The speed's the key  
And they don't know who we are**_

I watch her, as she stars at the stars. They aren't that clear in the sky tonight, but I glance to where she's looking. She doesn't know I'm behind her, she come here when she needs to think. But I followed her this time. I watch her still, the moon making her skin glow, and her hair looks pitch black in this light, a stark contrast to his bright blonde hair. He's wondering why she hasn't noticed his figure perched on the roof above the little window. His eyes glow in the dark and his hair might as well do the same.

"Cloud?"

_Shit _"Hey Teef" she leans back on her arms and tilts her head to look at me. "How long have you known I was here"

"From the moment I sat down" she smiled and chuckled softly "Do you think they are right Cloud?"

"About us?" she nodded "No, they don't know us, as well as they think. Do you think they're right?"

No answer...

_**And who's to say that we're not good enough?  
And who's to say that this is not our love?**_

"Tifa?" I jumped down from my perch and walked forward, she was facing the other way. "Tifa? Do you believe them?" I sighed when she didn't say anything. She spoke when I moved to go back into the house. "I don't know what to believe Cloud, are you really the person you look like?"

"Yes, Hojo was a sick guy, but he never made a copy of me, I swear!" I am slightly peeved that she believed what the scientist had said yesterday, over him.

"But how can you be sure, you were captured for 5 years and experimented on for the same amount of time. How could possibly know what he did and didn't do." She stood up and faced me. "How can you be sure that he didn't make a copy of you without your knowledge."

I turned away. "because..." memories flashed through my mind. "Because I.. I was awake the whole time. He kept me conscious, I was never allowed to sleep." My eyes stung at the memory of the torture he had put me through, a tear slipped through my lids and I felt a warm hand cup my cheek. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me, with compassion in her eyes; wiping away the tear that slowly had trickled down to her fingers.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I didn't know; you never said"

"Of course I never said anything" I frowned at her _did she not get it_ why would I want to be seen as weak, every time I think about it I end up crying or breaking something. He was kind of glad it wasn't the latter of the options, hurting Tifa; even thinking about it, was more excruciating then what Hojo had done.

_**Mother don't tell me friends are the ones that I lose  
'Cause they'd bleed before you  
And sometimes family are the ones you'd choose  
It's too late now  
I hold on to this life I found**_

"It's time you forgave yourself Cloud," the voice startled me, I closed my eyes for a moment, when I opened them again I could feel Aerith standing behind me. The hand that had been on my cheek was no longer there; shaking my head, I turned to face her. Her Green eyes looking into my Blue ones "It's time you forgave yourself Cloud," she repeated before I blinked she disappeared.

Now Tifa was standing in front of me, pain evident in her features, her hand fell to her side.

_**And who's to say we won't burn it out?  
And who's to say we won't sink in doubt?  
Who's to say that we won't fade to grey?  
Who are they anyway? Anyway, they don't know**_

"Why are you listening to them." I was cut off my her shaky voice

"I'm not listening to them, I just don't know how to take this" a tear ran down her face

"Trust me, please, if I am a clone than Aerith would have said so by now" she looked up at me.

"Aerith.." she smiled slightly and sat back down near the edge of the roof, I followed, sitting behind her.

_**And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together  
And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us  
You never really knew**_

"Tifa! You better answer me girl!"

"What do you want Barret?" Tifa said lazily. Sitting up in her bed, _What? When did?... Ohh I'm going to kill him._

"Tifa, Why is he still here," he pointed towards a figure standing in the doorway.

"Because he lives here Barret,"

"No he don't, not if he's one of those clones!" he breathed his face red with anger.

"I love him, and he stays, or we both go!"

"Tifa!" he stammered "No, he goes, you're staying!"

_**You and I, packin' up my room, we feel alright  
But we're not welcome, soon  
We'll be drivin', 'cause they don't know who we are  
Who's to say we won't stay together?**_

"Leave Barret!" she got out of bed "NOW!!!" Barret pushed past me as I stood in the doorway. I was confused and my mind thick with emotion. _She's finally told them, but at what price? Was Barret really going to let Tifa go? They were practically family for goodness sake._ "Tifa?..."

"Yeah" her voice was different, set in her views _she would seriously leave with me_

"You don't have to leave because of me" he frowned "I don't want you to regret leaving them"

"You think I would, after what they called you, after all the suffering they've put you through... me through. They don't understand us Cloud! They never did," she got up from the bed and walked to her wardrobe. "I love you, that's all that matters, I will not let them take you away from me!" her voice was muffled by tears.

In the time she was talking, I had walked over to her, pausing as she spoke; watching the tears flow down her face. When she had stopped speaking, I had cupped the sides of her head, and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you too." I watched as her eyes brightened and her tears dried up. "Come on Teef, let's get packing!

_**  
Who's to say we aren't getting stronger?  
Who's to say I can't live without you?  
Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know**_

That night they left, Tifa sat behind me as I started the loud engine and pulled away. We disappeared into the night; Never to return again.

_**And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend, but I just feel it when we're together  
Who is to say?  
And who is to say?  
And who are they anyway?**_

_**Stand up boy, I shine so bright when you're around**_

I watched as Tifa waddled towards the front door, her stomach huge with my child. I got up, and scolded her before opening the door to our neighbour's Yuffie and Vincent. In addition, my 3 children came rushing in. Denzel, the youngest was born 2 years ago; Aerith & Zack are 5 years old. They rushed to Tifa but slowed and cuddled her softly afraid to her hurt her or the baby. I allowed Vincent to help Yuffie in, who was pregnant as well, although I noted that Yuffie looked like she would 'pop' any second. I closed the door and looked at my Wife, her smile making my heart flutter, and a ray of light cast her silhouette over the counter.

* * *

**Please R & R, Welsh cakes given... hahaha**

**Love you all xxx**


End file.
